Bed of Flowers
by JoeyBear1424
Summary: He could never picture her draped in gems and jewels. Those would only weigh her down Ori feared. And he loved more than anything, the light step in her walk as she went about her day. No, he could never picture her draped in gold, gems, jewelry or treasure. It had to be flowers. Fem!Bilbo


He could never picture her draped in gems and jewels. Those would only weigh her down Ori feared. And he loved more than anything, the light step in her walk as she went about her day. No, he could never picture her draped in gold, gems, jewelry or treasure. It had to be flowers.

Their first night together, their wedding night, Bilba wears a flower crown on her head. Picked, decorated and weaved especially by Ori. He couldn't picture them together on the road where the ground where was rocky and painful. She deserved better. So their first night together is their wedding night in a feather bed, hands linked as Ori guides her towards the bed.

They've shared kisses before. Forehead bumps and soft, quiet kisses in the dark. But this feels different. They break apart several times, panting with bright, eager eyes. Each time they do this, their eyes meet and both let out a nervous chuckle as they gently touch foreheads. Ori's never been as shaky as he is now and can't seem to find a place to settle his hands when they bump foreheads. Bilba notices and takes his hands in hers, pressing them to her cheeks. Her hands go his cheeks, thumbs rubbing soothing circles.

There's no hurry to remove clothes for which he's grateful. He's so nervous he's not sure he could do so. And he wants to memorize every detail of her body. Every freckle, every scar, every callous. Every spot that makes her giggle, whine, moan, writhe. Everything that makes her Bilba, Ori wants to memorize. Bilba feels the same. Her fingers are careful, gentle as they unbraid his beard, running her fingers through the soft hair. The freckles that decorate his cheeks are kissed over and over.

Her breasts are bigger than any dwarrowdam Ori's ever seen and he stares with wonder, silently worrying they're swollen. Bilba mistakes his silence and goes to cover herself up until Ori grabs her arms and lowers them, pressing kisses across her forehead.

"I want you," Ori whispers and a shaky hand wanders towards a pert nipple. "I want this." She's unbelievably soft and Ori stops himself several times, resting his face in the crook of her neck as he steadies his breathing. Bilba's hands are occupied, running up and down his back. He's retained some of his softness that he carried before the quest. But he has gained some muscle which he's quite proud of. Especially when Bilba hums happily, scratching gently at his back.

Their hands grow timid as they wander below their waists. Bilba's almost feverishly hot and Ori groans at the new sensation. Bilba's hands are slow with their movements as if fearful Ori will bat them away. He can't bring himself to though, feeling overwhelmed with heat as her soft hand wraps around him. He's so happy to be here. So happy to be with her.

Their movements are painfully slow when Ori finally slips inside. He rests his forehead against hers, brow furrowed as Bilba breathes in and out. Repeatedly he asks if she's okay, should he stop, is this okay. Finally Bilba's face relaxes and her arms are around his neck as she nods the okay for him to move.

Ori's thrusts are careful, cautious as Bilba rubs his arms and presses gentle kisses to his cheeks. He keeps pausing to ask if she's okay, if he's doing everything right. And then Bilba moans, a high pitched whine that shatters the air. Spurred on by her moan Ori quickens his thrusts. The previously quiet room is filled with the obscene sound of flesh smacking flesh as Ori pulls out just to slide back in. Bilba's whine are high pitched and pleading as she wraps her legs around his waist, pressing fevered kisses to his face and begging for more. His way is slicked by Bilba's arousal and the two continue on, the room filled with the sounds of pleasure. Finally Bilba's moan shatters the air as her head falls back, her mouth opened in a silent scream. Ori's thrusts grow needy and sloppy as he hurriedly thrusts until he gasps, buried deep inside Bilba.

Later they lie together under the blankets, hands linked as they snuggle close together. Ori presses soft, chaste kisses to Bilba's cheeks as she brushes his gingery red bangs from his eyes.

"Will you be okay tomorrow?" Bilba asks worriedly as Ori presses another kiss to her forehead.

"Don't worry," Ori says and strokes her courting braid. "I won't be alone. I'll be going with Mister Balin and Óin."

"I know you won't," Bilba smiles halfheartedly and lays her head on Ori's chest. "I still worry though."

"I'll come home to you." Ori promises and reaches for the light on the nightstand. "Don't worry." And with those words the light goes out, the flower crown still resting there on the nightstand as the couple falls asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>I bet you thought I was going to end that all sweet huh? I almost did. I almost didn't do that ending. But I don't really know what happy endings are and...I had to do it. I started to write this literally after an advertisement for the Battle of the Five Armies came on and then it was just sorta like well this is gonna hurt. It hurt me too guys.<p> 


End file.
